


Countryhumans: Meeting an Ex for Coffee

by QueenAnt



Category: CountryHumans, From Third World to First: The Singapore Story: 1965-2000 - Lee Kuan Yew, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cities, CountryHumans - Freeform, F/M, Personified Cities, countryhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnt/pseuds/QueenAnt
Summary: Malaysia and Singapore were once together as a couple but their differences in personality often led to quarrels. In the end, Malaysia chose to break up with Singapore. This bittersweet short story begins a few years after the break-up where Malaysia and Singapore meet amiably for coffee and found that they can appreciate each other as friends.[Singapore was once part of Malaysia. However, the union was characterized by distrust and ideological differences between the leaders of Singapore and Malaysia. On 9 August 1965, Singapore was expelled from Malaysia and became an independent nation. Since then, the two countries have fostered a complex and carefully cordial bilateral relationship.]
Relationships: Malaysia/Singapore (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Countryhumans: Meeting an Ex for Coffee

Malaysia entered the Iguana Cafe like a whirlwind, turning several heads. The pretty young woman scanned the room quickly till she spotted her bespectacled friend typing furiously away on his laptop in a quiet corner. 

“Hey Singapore!” she called out cheerily as she threw herself into the chair opposite him.

Singapore nodded in acknowledgment but did not look up until he finished typing his sentence. Then he closed his laptop and smiled at her, “Hey Malaysia.” 

“Sorry, I’m late. Have you been waiting long?” Free spirit that she was, she did not look sorry at all. To Malaysia, time is an elastic concept. Specificities are for boring people like Singapore. 

“Just an hour.” He did not add that it was a satisfyingly productive hour. It would only encourage her tardiness and give her an excuse for future offenses. He could imagine her telling him: “See! Thanks to me you manage to complete your assignments!” 

Malaysia said it anyway with a merry peal of laughter “I bet that hour helped you achieve a lot!”

“...” Singapore did not respond. 

“What are you drinking?” Unfazed, Malaysia jumped to the next topic. 

“Same thing I always do. Cappuccino.”

“Boring. I’m going to have a coconut lingonberry frizz with cheese cream.”

“Suit yourself.” 

Coconut lingonberry frizz with cheese cream sounded like a horrifying concept to Singapore but again he chose to keep quiet. 

Once he would have said something. “Stop ordering strange foods.” or “Do you know you've kept me waiting for one whole hour?” 

But that was then, when they were still together. 

Now, he could let go of his irritation and appreciate her childlike anticipation for her drink. As a friend.


End file.
